RikaxDavis RenamonxFlamedramon
by blooddavid4658
Summary: This is acutally a continuation to a fanfiction that someone else wrote. I just wanted more to it. It is one of my first pieces so I think that it is not that good. I do know that Famedramon cannont Digivolve into Imperialdramon without haveing Wormmon.


Davis and Flamedramon

Davis stood there with his hand on flamdramons shoulder, in the middle of the desert next to a few spires they had just taken down, thinking about the girl he just met. Flamedramon stood up and started to walk away, Davis turned and started to walk away with him. They walked in silence wondering if they would ever run into them again. Flamedramon said, "I hope we can find them." Davis replied "Me too." He started to think about ways that he could possible get to her dimension. He didn't really think of anything. He had been walking for some time with Flamedramon and finally he found the rest of his friends. He didn't tell them anything about what had transpired, only that they had taken down a lot of spires. He digiported with his friends back to his home world, and walked to his house with Flamedramon.

Rika and Renamon

Rika came back threw the portal and she realized that she was falling, and the last thing she saw was blur of yellow fur. She woke up later in her own bed; she couldn't tell how long she had been out. She said "What happened, I thought I was at school." Renamon was sitting next to her bed in a mediation pose with her eyes closed, then she opened them and replied "You came out of the portal and hit your head." Rika thought for a second and then remembered that she was at school when a mysterious portal opened up during recess brake and pulled her into it and meeting Davis and Flamedramon. She had never been a crying type of girl but suddenly she couldn't control any of her emotions and started to sob very loudly in her bed. Renamon who, the same as Rika, had never had any experience in any type of emotion like this thought about what to do then she asked what was a wrong, although she already knew what the problem was, and then Rika said, "It was that boy Davis he made me feel like I have never felt before." Renamon seemed to agree and then said, "I also felt that way about Flamedramon, there was something special about him." She blushed a little, or what could only be a guess to what a blush would be for a digimon, from Rikas point of view, and became very quite. Rika started sobbing even louder and rolled over so her face was in her pillow and tried speaking. Although it was muffled Renamon could still understand it. "I want to be with them so bad but I just don't know how to get to them!" Renamon understood her feelings; she also wanted to be with Flamedramon so badly. Rika was still crying in her bed and Renamon couldn't think of anything to really cheer her up so she just stood up crawled into her bed with her and held her until she fell asleep.

Davis and Flamedramon

Davis was lying awake in his bed in his room staring at the ceiling. Flamedramon in his rookie level was sleeping on a big pillow that was made epically for him, next to his bed. _Probably dreaming about Renamon_ Davis thought. Although he still couldn't stop mulling over the fact that he was never going to see them again. He kept trying to think of a way to get to her but every time he got an idea he would think about it and realize that it would never work. He started to think about his digivice and thought _hmm if it can get me to the digiworld maybe it can get me to her dimension_ he got up and walked over to the desk he had in his room and wrote down his idea. Then he placed the note on a beside table that was right next to his head, so that right when he woke up he would be able to see it.

Rika and Renamon

Rika woke up staring into Renamons eyes and felt that she was being held by Renamon. She just sat there enjoying her in an embrace of pure love between digitamer and digimon. She remembered Davis and started to get teary eyed but then suddenly Renamon did something she had never done before, she licked Rika on the nose. That made Rika start a wild laughing fit, she almost fell off of her bed and onto the floor, she was laughing so hard. She didn't feel so bad afterwards. She got out of bed and realized that she was in the same clothes she was in yesterday, so she went over to the closet to change her clothes. Renamon got out of her bed to and walked over to the Window and started to stare out into the morning air, she watched the sunrise and a few birds flew by. To her it seemed like a petty nice morning even if she wasn't with Flamedramon. She started to think about how they would be able to get to Davis and Flamedramons dimension and then she had an idea _we can go see Henry he always seem to be really smart_. Rika walked over to the windowsill and looked out on the sunrise with Renamon. Renamon told her the idea she had. Rika agreed. They went downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat, and then they were off to see Henry.

Davis and Flamedramon

Davis woke up, sleepy eyes and groggy as he normally was in the mornings, and saw a piece of paper sitting on his beside table. He sleepily reached over and picked it up and started to read it. Suddenly he remembered all that had happened yesterday. He realized what it was and got up and quickly got dressed. He told Veemon to wake up, (Veemon was Flamedramons rookie form.) Veemon didn't really want to wake up, because he was having a dream that he and Renamon were together. Veemon was finally awake and lazily started to get up and walk around. He told Davis that he was hungry. Davis thought to himself that digimon always seemed to be hungry. So Davis was just about to tell him about the idea he had, when his stomach started to rumble. He realized that he was quite hungry too. Davis decided that he would wait until after breakfast to tell Veemon about his idea on how he would be able to reach Rika and Renamons dimension. Davis and Veemon enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes and eggs, which Davis's sister had made for them. Davis thought it would be a good time to tell Veemon about his idea and Veemon seemed to agree. Davis told him to get ready to go see ken that used to be the digiemporer who had tried to wipe out the entire digiworld, only because he thought it was game to be dominated, but recently he changed sides and became Davis friend. Both of whom and been working on destroying the rest of the control spires, which he used to control innocent Digimon to do his bidding. He had made them when he was evil and since they still worked he wanted to help Davis destroy all of them. Davis was almost ready to leave, he got up and started to walk towards the door and then Veemon ran up to his side, and the two of them started to walk towards Kens house where they were hoping they could get some answers and maybe even find a way to get to Rikas dimension.

Rika and Renamon

Rika and Renamon were walking together on their way to Henrys house, when they ran into Takato and Guilmon. Takato and Guilmon had been there best friends, along with Henry and Terrimon. Rika thought that Takato was funny and that Guilmon had the almost exact same personality that Takato had, and Rika started to tell Takato about being sucked into an alternate dimension while she was at school the day before, although she left out the part of her meeting Davis and Flamedramon in the strange world. Takato and Guilmon seem semi-interested but they seemed more intent on getting to the buffet. So they said their goodbyes and walked off. Rika and Renamon walked a few more blocks and finally made it to Henrys house. She knocked on the door and Henry answered, Terrimon was on his shoulder with a cheerful expression. Henry asked what's up and invited her in. They walked to Henrys bedroom. When they were inside she sat down on his bed, Renamon was just leaning on the wall. Rika started to tell Henry the same thing she told Takato and he was listening to her while Terrimon was jumping around on the bed in an excited fashion. Henry seemed intrigued. He told her to come back in a while and that he would do what he could to try to help them. Rika Thanked him and went to leave, but Henry asked her something that stopped her, he said "Why do you want to get to that other dimension so badly?" With out turning around Rika replied softly "I saw something I just cant stop thinking about…" She opened the door and walked out. Renamon fallowed her. The pair started to walk home and they made it about two blocks when she got a reading on he Digivice, which meant that an evil digimon had surfaced. She reached in her pocket and pulled it out, She thought that it might be able to get her mind off of Davis so she and Renamon went to investigate it wasn't that far so they ran together to an empty street. Standing in the middle of the street there was a digimon. It was just standing there. It had a humanoid shape except it was mostly dark gray and had streaks of black and long flowing black ribbons coming out of the back of its head. She used her digivice to check its power level. It turned out just do be a low level digimon that was no problem for Renamon. Renamon quickly dealt with it. Renamon returned to Rikas side. Rika did feel a little better but there was still a nagging sadness in the back of her mind and heart as she walked home with Renamon.

Davis and Flamedramon

Davis and Veemon were walking for some time and they decided that it would be quicker to cut threw the soccer field. They walked some more when they noticed that the sky was getting cloudy thought that there was going to be a storm soon. They finally made it to Kens house. They knocked on the door and Kens mother answered it. Davis always thought that she was a nice person. When she saw it was Davis she called for Ken. Kens mom saw the clouds and then quickly waved Davis and Veemon inside. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kens mother appeared again and offered them some snacks. They both took them gratefully and started to snack. Kens mom then said "Oh what is taking him so long?" She went down the hallway and into Kens room. She came back out and Ken was fallowing her. Wormmon, Ken's Digipartner was right behind him. Ken came out and apologized and told him that he was on his computer playing a game with his headphones on. Davis said it was no problem. They fallowed Ken to his room and Davis sat down in a chair next to the wall, Veemon just sat on the floor and Ken was sitting in his computer chair. Davis started to tell him the story of the two travelers, a girl, and a strange humanoid digimon that said they came from another dimension. Ken seemed to understand and he wanted to find out more. Davis said "I remember that you made your own Digimon and stuff when you were the Digimon Emperor and I thought that since our Digivices are able to transport us to the Digiworld that maybe they could be set to send us to a different dimension." Ken agreed and said that it was worth a try. Ken said that he could do more in the digiworld. He reached into his desk and pulled out his Digivice. He quickly ran down the hallway to tell his mother that he was going to the Digiworld. When he got back, he and Davis Digiworped together, before they left Ken called Wormmon, he crawled up to him and went up to his shoulder. Veemon just walked up and stood next to Davis. They showed up in the Digiworld. They were out in a desert like area. There were a few trees, here and there. It was strange because they looked like giant Oak trees. Then again the Digiworld was an extremely strange place. Ken was in his Digiemperor cape, which he kept because he said he liked the way it looked. He closed his eyes and starting to do some weird things with his fingers and then suddenly they were inside a dark lab with a lot of computers and screens and stuff that Davis and Veemon had never even seen before. Ken asked for Davis's Digivice. Davis handed it over to him. He put Davis Digivice into a strange box-like device that closed when the Digivice was inside it. It started to flash then went silent and Ken went up to a keyboard and started to work on it. Since neither Davis nor Veemon new anything about computers they decided to just go relaxed somewhere.

They told Ken they were going to go outside for some air. Ken acknowledged them without looking away from the screen. They walked outside and walk to the base of one of the giant Oak trees and sat in the shade of it. Davis decided to take a little nap to try to get Rika off of his mind and he new that Veemon felt the same way. Veemon just laid down in the warm sand and went to sleep pretty fast, but Davis on the other hand just had his hands behind his head and just sat there thinking about Rika. He eventually fell asleep, but even then his dreams were of meeting with Rika.

Rika and Renamon

They were almost to her house and Rika got another chime from her digivice and started to get a little annoyed. Evil digimon that all look similar to the one she fought earlier, although each one had a different shade of either black or gray, had been appearing a lot more often. So she and Renamon went to take care of the nuisance. When they got there it was nothing but a low level digimon almost identical to the one they saw earlier. Rika thought it was just a coincidence, but Renamon thought that she had seen this strange digimon somewhere but she just couldn't place it. She also felt that something was going to happen soon. Rika and Renamon got 3 other calls of the same or almost identical digimon that day. When there were all dealt with they decided that they had given Henry enough time, or maybe they were just getting impatient. Either way they went back to see Henry. When they made it to Henrys house, Henry had a confused look on his face. Rika asked him if anything weird had been happening for him. Henry said that he had picked up on some weird RAD signals on his digivice and said that they should watch their backs, because it was something that they had never seen before.

Rika was getting impatient and she didn't really want to get into a long conversation. She glanced over at Renamon and then she new that she just had to ask it strait. She asked Henry "What have you been able to find out about the alternate dimension?", and he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't find anything out about it." He paused and turned his chair around so he was looking at his computer screen. Rika could see that there was a bunch of strange graphs and charts on the screen. "Are you sure it happened?" Henry asked with hesitation. Rika looked down and thought about how Davis whispered to herself "I know it happened, it was real…" Henry didn't hear her and thought that she just didn't want to answer. He was about to try and ask her again, when Renamon stepped in and said that it was indeed real because she was there. Henry had never known Renamon to lie so he turned around and went back to his computer screen. He said that he would keep trying, but he didn't guarante anything. Rika got up and Renamon fallowed and they without a word. She went home with a sad feeling in her heart. Renamon felt the same way as her master.

Davis and Flamedramon

Davis was having a dream that it he was holding Rika in his arms and that they were cuddling. He felt a tug that felt like it was trying to interrupt his dream, from which he never wanted to wake. Although he knew he would have to wake up soon.

He woke up slowly and with his vision blurred a little, saw five people standing around him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that they were actually Digimon, and that they didn't look friendly. They were five similar Digimon with ribbons coming out of the back of there heads. Although each had a different shade of black or gray. He had never seen these types of Digimon before. He still considered it a threat because there were five of them. He slowly slid his hand over to Veemon, whom had fallen out of his lap and was now laying on the ground. He nudged him awake, without taking his eyes off the new Digimon. As soon as Veemon woke he saw what was going on. Davis slowly reached in his pocket and grabbed his Digivice. Then he jumped up and used his Digivice to Digivolve Veemon into Flamdramon. Flamedramon went into full assault mode and started to attack. Davis remembered that they were still outside Kens lab and realized that he could help him. He yelled out for Ken and suddenly Ken showed up at the door with Stingmon right behind him. Stingmon went right to Flamedramons side to back him up. Luckily these weren't very strong digimon and they all had similar appearances and attacks. Very soon they were all dealt with. Ken and Davis watched them become one with the Digiworld, as all Digimon who are defeated do. Davis asked Ken "What were those?" Ken replied "Those were Regnimon… There Mega level. I made them when I was the Digiemperor" Davis thought it a good idea to try to avoid those from now on. After the spectacle they walked back inside and Davis asked Ken how it went with trying to find a way to make a portal to the other dimension. Ken said that he was able to recalibrate it and that it should take them to the dimension that Davis had spoke of. Davis didn't want to wait to get outside to use it so he just held his Digivice up and pressed the button. A portal opened up in front of them. Ken said that if he wanted to come back just press the button again and the portal would reopen. Davis thanked them. He turned to see that Veemon was already running threw the portal. Ken said good luck to them and Davis walked after his partner Veemon. The last thing he saw was Ken and Wormmon waving goodbye to them.

Rika and Renamon

Rika had been heading home after a long day of dealing with the mysterious Digimon. When she had just gotten another beep from her digivice and gave an annoyed groan. Renamon just had a bored look on her face. By now Rika was mad and tired of having to deal with so many Digimon in one day so she decided to get this one done with as fast as she could and told Renamon "Why don't you just go into your champion form, Sakuyamon and you would be able to finish it in one hit?" Renamon agreed, only because she didn't want to anger Rika any more then she already was. So they sped off to fallowing the beeps of the Digivice. It was getting louder so they could tell they were close. She came up to a tall building that she would have no way to get to if she didn't have Renamon. Rika looked at Renamon, and they both nodded at each other. Rika jumped on Renamons back and she jumped to the roof. As soon as they landed, they jumped off and started to sprint to the other side of the roof. They both made it to the edge and looked down. She had a view of an old alleyway. She saw to silhouettes, standing in the shade. One was leaning on the wall, the other standing next to it. They looked like they were talking. She just thought that they were the same types she had seen earlier and that they were just being lazy and talking. She Digivolved Renamon to Sakuyamon. She told Sakuyamon to attack. Sakuyamon jumped off roof. She was flying threw the air and got halfway down the ally way then she suddenly transformed back into Renamon, and landed on top of what ever it was.

Davis Rika Flamedramon Renamon

Rika squinted down and she was surprised to see that it was actually Flamedramon, and that they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing each other with such intensity that it made Rika blush. Rika thought for a second and then realized that if Flamedramon was here then that meant that Davis was… she looked to the side of Renamon and Flamedramon and saw Davis staring up at her. They locked eyes for a second, and she felt the fires of passion build up insider her. Davis stepped forward and gave her a casual wave and a smile, Rika couldn't wait to get down, and she ran to a nearby ladder and slid all the way down. She practically tackled Davis, (he stumbled back into the wall)and started to cry while she was hugging him. She was screaming at him "I thought I was never going to see you again!!!" Davis couldn't believe that he felt this way about someone who was almost a complete stranger. He put his hand on the back of her head and started to run his fingers threw her hair. He said "I would never let anything keep us apart" he brought his hand around front of her face and put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up and there lips locked and everything seemed to melt away, it was just the two of them floating in an empty void, not caring about anything else or what was going on. Then suddenly they heard a crash and then reality came crashing down on their heads, literally. Rubble from the building was falling on them. They didn't know why and they didn't want to separate from each other but they realized that if they didn't they would be crushed. Davis reluctantly let Rika go from his arms. When she pulled away he felt a complete and utter despair come over him, but he knew they would be together again soon. By now Flamedramon and Renamon were separated from each other, they were still really close to each other. Now everyone was looking around for the cause of the explosion. Then they all saw it, it was one that looked similar the ones they had fought before. Rika sighed with relief and told Renamon to take care of it. Renamon was more then happy to oblige if it meant she and Flamedramon could be together again. Renamon quickly changed into Sakuyamon and went to take out the digimon. Rika said. "We have seen a few of these they are really weak." Davis yelled to her "It's a Regnimon! It's a mega!" Sakuyamon must not have herd Davis and just kept going. She hit it and it fell to the ground. She transformed back into Renamon and started to walk back over to Flamedramon. Then suddenly behind her the evil digimon started to get back up. Renamon dashed back to Rikas side. Rika asked, "What's a Regnimon?"

Davis Replied "It's a mega level, I've only seen them once before. I wasn't able to beat them… I had to have help from my friend Ken. Still it's a very strong digimon." Rikas old confidence started to show up again and that paired with the love she had for Davis, she felt like she couldn't lose. She told Davis that if they both went to their champion levels they could take it on. She had Renamon go back into Sakuyamon and Davis had Flamedramon go into ImperialFlamedramon.

Sakuyamon marveled at how wonderful he looks in his champion form. Sakuyamon made a mental note to ask him about his champion form later. ImperialFlamedramon launched a fire bolt from the canon on his back that hit Regnimon right in the stomach. It blew a hole clean threw him. He fell down and started to have convulsions. You could see that he was regenerating his stomach. He stood back up and swung his arm at ImperialFlamedramon, Sakuyamon jumped in front of him and blocked his attack with her staff. ImperialFlamedramon gave her a thankful nod. ImperialFlamedramon yelled to Sakuyamon "You aim for the head ill take the torso!" Sakuyamon gave a nod of agreement. ImperialFlamedramon started to charge up his Massive Inferno attack and Sakuyamon started to charge her attack, Light Pendant. They launched them at the same time, and instead of flying in a direct path they started to bend and they intertwined with each other creating a mega blast. It hit Regnimon and then he was gone completely. The attack had completely incinerated it. Both digimon went back to there original forms. Renamon collapsed into Flamedramons arms; Rika could see they were both smiling. Rika walked over to Davis and whispered, "I love you…" Davis replied, "I love you too…" They embraced with infinite love. The 2 pairs walked back to rikas house holding each other's hands. They made it to rikas house. Luckily her mom wasn't home, so they just walked to her room and started talking to each other. Flamedramon was whispering into Renamons ear and she was giggling. Rika started "How did you get here?" "I have a friend in my world named Ken, He recalibrated my digivice or something like that. I was able to get here using it." "Wow that's amazing." She asked a question he wasn't ready for "how long are you going to stay?" he wasn't really sure "I have a family back in my world so I guess I will have to go back there… but I will come every day to see and try to spend every second I can with you" "I'm sure Flamedramon and Renamon would like that two, it's the first time iv ever seen her act that like." Davis let out a small chuckle. "Well you know you could come to my world with me?" Rika thought about it for a little bit, "I couldn't leave my mother alone" "Oh… Well then I guess Il be coming around a lot." "Ok. I would like that a lot…" for the rest of the night both pairs just held each other in their arms, Until they all fell asleep. When Rika woke up just like the day before she was staring into someone's eyes, but they wernt Renamons, they were Davis's. They just sat in the embrace for who knows how long. Rika looked over Davis's shoulder and saw that Renamon was lying on top of Flamedramon, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. For the first time in her life everything felt right. After a while Davis slowly and reluctantly pulled her arms away from his shoulders and stood up. He said, "I must go now, my family might be getting worried about me." Rika stood up also. She went over and woke up Renamon. She nudged Renamons shoulder. Renamon opened her eyes and realized where she was then she started to wake Flamedramon up by tickling his neck with her tongue. Everyone was up now and they all walked out to the kitchen. Rikas mom was awake and making breakfast. She was surprised to see a boy and a blue dragon-like digimon walk out of Rikas room. She asked "What's going on?" Rika blushed a little and replied "I had my friend spend the night sorry I didn't tell you." Her mother just gave them a puzzled looked and then went back to making breakfast. After they had all eaten, they walked outside to Rikas back yard. Rika gave Davis a goodbye kiss and Renamon gave Flamedramon a hug and a kiss. Davis waved goodbye and pressed the button on the side of his Digivice and the portal opened up. He turned around and said "Il come back tomorrow as soon as I can. I love you goodbye!!" Rika replied, "I love you too!!"

Then Davis and Flamedramon walked into the portal.


End file.
